


[Podfic of] Pick Up the Phone

by exmanhater



Category: Stick It (2006)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VII, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: Mina seemed to respond best to Haley’s advice when she “phoned it in.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pick Up the Phone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850087) by [Metal_Chocobo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Chocobo/pseuds/Metal_Chocobo). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2kOdhtM) [1.9 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 04:08 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
